Equestria Girls: The Time Lord Dilemma
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: Looks as though things are shaking up for Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Want to see how shaken it is? Read for yourself! (Styling the Chapter titles like a Doctor Who series)
1. Pilot-Ep 1: The Arrival

Every cell dying...rearranging...The Guardian is dead...yet reborn

"NNNNNNNNNNNNRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Guardian shouted, bursting from his regeneration. Noting how everything was rather fuzzy, he looked around at his now burning, out-of-control TARDIS. "Right." The Time Lord said, looking at his new body. "Arms...hands...fingers...eyes are a bit...broken...OH!" The Guardian's hands flew up to his hair. "Wow, that is long hair." He commented. "And I'm a brunette!" he added, pulling some hair into his eyes to check the color. "What else?" The Time Lord pondered, his brain not completely finished changing. "Cr...cr..cra-." BOOM! The TARDIS shook violently, wreckage flying everywhere. "CRASHING!" The Guardian shouted. He frantically tried to control the TARDIS, but the console was too burnt. "GAAAARRRGH!" The Guardian shouted, suddenly in pain. He passed out, and the TARDIS crashed down in a burning fireball. A burning fireball noticed by a girl with red-and-yellow hair. When she investigated the crash site, all she saw was a Police Box. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and The Guardian came out, looking dazed and confused.

"You've got to help me!" he shouted, noticing the girl and grabbing her by the shirt. "I need help now!"

"What do you need help with?" The girl asked.

"I need...I need..." The Guardian seemed incapable of saying exactly what he needed. "Glasses." He said finally. Then, without warning, The Guardian fell to the ground, passed out. The girl was confused, so she decided to call up her friends.

"Rainbow Dash?" she asked when the other person picked up. "Can you gather the others and meet me across the street from CHS?"

"Sure thing Sunset." Rainbow Dash then hung up and did as the girl asked her to some waiting, Sunset saw her friends arrive. After a quick group hug, Sunset addressed her problem. "So this box crashes down near me, and some teenager comes out, starts gibbering about glasses, then passes out." She said, showing them the crash site, where the Police Box and the unknown teenager still lay. Fluttershy kneeled down beside the teenager and gently shook his shoulder. POFF! The teen coughed a cloud of golden energy out his mouth, which quickly rose up and dissipated.

"Oh goodness! Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked the teenager.

"Time...Lord." The teen muttered. "TARDIS...Screwdriver...Burning...Crashing..."

"He's speaking nonsense again." Fluttershy said looking at her friends.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The teenager gasped, inhaling a deep breath as he bounded into a sitting position, coughing.

"Oh goodness!" Fluttershy said

[7/28/15 4:04:24 PM] Ryan: "Right." The teen said. "Teenager. That's new. Never been one before." He bounded to his feet, his eyes traveling to each girl in turn. "Oh, it's you!" The teen said, recognizing Sunset. "Sorry about that. Regeneration tends to make my brain spit random things." The teen grinned crazily. "I'm The Guardian by the way." He said. "What?" The Guardian said, realizing for the first time that everyone was looking at him with a concerned look. Looking around again, the teenager noticed the environment was still fuzzy. "Lucky I still have my glasses." he said, putting them on. "Ah, that's better." He sighed as the world came into focus. Turning, he looked at the Police Box, which was leaking smoke. "Wow." The Guardian said. "Must've been one hell of a crash."

"Alright, who are you and where did you come from?" Rainbow Dash demanded in an accusatory tone.

"Told you." The teen replied calmly. "The Guardian."

"What is that?" Rarity asked, pointing at the Police Box.

[7/28/15 4:12:42 PM] Ryan: "My ship." The Guardian said. "Sort of destroyed it when I regenerated, but it's pretty cool normally."

"Where did you come from?" Applejack asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The Guardian said. "But enough about me, who are you six?"

"My name is Sunset Shimmer." The red-and-yellow haired girl said. "This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity."

"Nice to me-." The Guardian started, but was interrupted by pain in his chest. "YARGH!" he shouted, falling to his knees. "Don't worry." he panted, looking up at the girls. "Just my second heart catching up with my first."

"You have two?" Applejack marveled.

"Not strictly human." The Guardian said, wincing. "Just happen to look like one."

"What are you then?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm a Time Lord." The Guardian replied, standing up.

"Never heard of them!" Pinkie Pie smiled.

"No wonder since only two Time Lords bother to explore the universe." The Guardian replied. "Not to mention my planet is extremely far away."

"What planet are you from?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Gallifrey." The Guardian replied. "Even with your best rocket, I doubt humans could make it there."

"Never heard of it." Rarity said.

"Again, the majority of the Time Lords stick to the rules." The Guardian said. Suddenly, his stomach growled. "Anywhere I can eat?" He asked.

"Allow us to treat you to dinner." Rarity told him, smiling.

"Thanks." The Guardian replied. "Lead the way." They began to walk. "So what's this place called?" he asked when they arrived.

"Didn't this used to be Horsia's?" Applejack asked glancing around the room.

"It used to be," Fluttershy replied, casually flipping through a menu. The Guardian, who had just taken a sip of water, nearly choked. The restaurant was called Bad Wolf!

"That phrase again." He said, coughing. "'Bad Wolf'."

"What does that mean?" Applejack asked.

"It was used as a warning for my friend The Doctor." The Guardian explained. "It meant his companion, Rose Tyler, was going to absorb the Time Vortex. Rose called herself 'Bad Wolf' when she absorbed it. Anyway, The Doctor saved her by taking the energy of the Time Vortex for himself, and sent it back into the TARDIS, but it caused cellular degeneration, so he regenerated. It was also used when Rose started catapulting herself between parallel dimensions to find The Doctor again." The Guardian sipped his water again. Applejack raised an eyebrow. "I don't like talking about The Doctor." The Guardian said. "He's something...different to most of the people I've met before." A few minutes later, a waiter arrived.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"I am." The Guardian replied. "I see you have a steak. Do you serve ch-." The Guardian stopped when he realized he was about to use a British term with an American. "-French fries with it?" He corrected himself.

"Not normally, but I can put that as your order." The waiter replied.

"Please do." The Guardian said. After the waiter got everyone else's orders, he left.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rainbow Dash said.

"What?" The Guardian said, assuming Rainbow was talking about his order. "That's a thing! Well, in England it is."

"No, I mean about you being alien and all that." Rainbow Dash said. The Guardian pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket.

"Care to listen to my heartsbeat?" he asked.

"Fine." Rainbow Dash said, putting the stethoscope over her ears. The Guardian smirked as Rainbow slipped from his left heart to his right.

"See?" he said, relishing in the shock on RD's face. "Told you." Rainbow Dash paused for a bit letting everything process for a minute. "That... Is... Awesome!" The Guardian smiled.

"Wait till you see the TARDIS. After the auto-repairs are done, you're gonna be awestruck!" After eating, The group left. "Guh." The Guardian grunted feeling a slight burning in his shirt pocket. He felt around in it, and found a glowing key. Knowing what it meant, the Time Lord ran off. The girls ran after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sunset Shimmer asked running behind him with the other girls.

"Back to the TARDIS!" The Guardian replied. "Auto-repairs are complete!":The Guardian burst into the TARDIS, giddy beyond belief. The girls followed him inside when they caught up. "Welcome to the Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Guardian said.

They all glanced around at The TARDIS walls and ceiling. "Its bigger on the inside." They all said at once.

"That it is." The Guardian replied. "Time to show you what this baby can really do!" he shouted, pulling a lever. The TARDIS doors slammed shut, and the Time Rotor began to pump up and down. VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The TARDIS dematerialized. The Guardian pulled a lever, and the TARDIS materialized. "There." he said. "We've moved." Peeking out, The Guardian looked around. "We've moved alright." He said, exiting the TARDIS. "We're on the roof of the school." The girls followed him out of The TARDIS.

"That... Is... Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Shh." The Guardian said. "I hear voices." Looking down from the roof, he saw some people, one with dark blue hair, and the other with multicolored hair.

"Who are they?" The Guardian whispered. The girls gasped.

"Its... Principal Celestia and Vice President Luna!" Applejack whispered to The Guardian.

"Sounds like a pretty heavy argument." The Guardian said. Suddenly, the TARDIS tipped over the edge of the roof! "CRAP!" The Guardian shouted. "Welp, were stuck." he said. "HELP!" The Time Lord called to the principals. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna turned to see the kids on top of the roof.

"What are you doing up there?" Principal Celestia asked.

"Nothing except being scared." The Guardian replied.

: "How did you even get up there?" Vice Principal Luna asked.

"Climbed." The Guardian replied. "But that's not the point. We're stuck!" Principal Celestia ordered Vice Principal Luna to find a ladder. She nodded and did as she was told. "Thanks." The Guardian said when he climbed down. "Ryan McCrimmon." He introduced himself with a fake name.

"Nice to meet you Ryan, are you a new student?" Principal Celestia asked.

"Yes actually." The Guardian said. "The school is called Canterlot High is it not?" Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna nodded.

"I've heard great stuff about it." The Guardian told them. "I'm finally enrolling now."

"That's fantastic, I will look forward to seeing you on Monday. Now if you'll excuse us, we've got work to do." Principal Celestia said before walking back to the school with Vice Principal Luna.

"Looks like I'm staying." The Guardian said to the girls. "Care to give a Time Lord a home?"

"We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

"Why not?" The Guardian replied with a shrug. "We need to get the TARDIS though." Later Pinkie and The Guardian were sprawled out on the floor. "Thanks Pinkie." The Time Lord replied.

"No problem!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Ep 2 Pt 1: The Time Lord and the Pony-up

The Guardian was in the TARDIS, deciding to clean the console. He was just starting on the Time Rotor when Sunset Shimmer walked in. "Hi." He said. "What's up?"

"Not much, you?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Just cleaning." The Guardian said, holding up his spray bottle and cloth. Suddenly, the scanner beeped, and the Time Lord went over to it putting the cleaning supplies down. "Whoa." He said. "The TARDIS detected a huge energy spike. It's at CHS." The Guardian looked to his friend. "Care to come check it out with me?"

"Sure." Sunset Shimmer replied. The Guardian snapped his fingers, and the TARDIS doors shut.

"Heh-heh." he snickered. "Never tire of that." The Time Lord worked the controls on the console, and the TARDIS dematerialized. "This energy's levels are astronomical!" The Guardian shouted, looking at the scanner again. "I've never seen anything like it!" Just then, the TARDIS materialized. "Right." The TIme Lord said. "Allons-y." He strolled over to the doors, and exited the ship. "Everything seems normal." The Guardian said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a strange device, which he waved around. The device made a BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT noise. "Sonic Screwdriver." The Time Lord said, answering the question Sunset was about to ask.

"What's it for?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Pretty much anything." The Time Lord said. "Too many functions to list, but it's pretty powerful."

"That's amazing!" Sunset Shimmer marveled.

When The Guardian pointed the Sonic Screwdriver at a nearby statue, it overloaded, erupting in flames and causing the Time Lord to drop it. Sunset Shimmer gasped out loud.

"Eh, it was my last incarnation's Sonic anyway." The Guardian said with a shrug. "I always get a new one with each incarnation."

"That's awesome!" Sunset Shimmer marveled.

"Hmm..." The Guardian circled the statue. Putting a hand onto one of the mirrors, the Time Lord gasped at his hand went through it.

"The portal!" Sunset Shimmer gasped.

"Huh?" The Guardian said, pulling his hand back.

"The portal to Equestria." Sunset Shimmer explained.

"What's Equestria?" The Guardian asked.

"I know this sounds crazy, but Equestria is an alternate universe with cute, big-eyed, candy-colored ponies... But theres much more then that! Theres an ahuitzotl, Cerberus, changelings, cockatrices, a draconequuis, dragons, giant wooden wolves, gryphons, hydras, phoenixes, manticores, hydras, manticores, phoenixes, sea serpents, wendigoes. And of course, they have alligators, badgers, birds, cats, dogs, ducks, mice, rabbits, squirrels, turtles, tortoises, and every other boring animal there is in this world." Sunset Shimmer explained.

"I've seen weirder places." The Guardian said with a shrug.

"Really?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Time travel broadens the mind." The Guardian replied. The Time Lord reentered the TARDIS, and fiddled with some controls. "Sunset, can you help me push the TARDIS into the portal?" He asked. "I made it lighter so we can do so." The Time Lord exited the TARDIS, shutting the door. He then went behind the TARDIS and started pushing, and soon Sunset Shimmer started pushing with him. The TARDIS fell through the portal, as did the two friends. "GUH!" The Guardian cried, having landed butt-first on the other side of the portal. "So..." he said, standing. "Hey! Why am I so short!?" The Time Lord held up a hand to his face...but found a hoof! "AAAAAH!" he shouted. "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"We're ponies!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THESE!?" The Guardian shouted flailing his front hooves. "I CAN'T PILOT THE TARDIS WITH THESE!"

"Guardian, you'll be fine. Hooves really aren't that different from hands." Sunset Shimmer said. It was then that a purple pony with wings and a horn walked into the room. "Twilight!" She gasped.

"Who?" The Guardian said blankly.

"Princess Twilight Sparkle, The princess of friendship and the Element of Magic." Sunset Shimmer said.

"I see..." The Time Lord wobbled a little on his hooves, slowly making his way towards Twilight. "Sorry." he said. "I'm used to being humanoid, then this happens. I'm The Guardian by the way." He added.

"Nice to meet you." Twilight said shaking his hoof.

"So..." The Guardian looked around. "Seen a big, tall box, says 'Police Public Call Box'? Someone move it?"

Twilight gave The Guardian a weird look, then shook her head. The Time Lord gave a huff of annoyed frustration.

"She always does that!" He complained. The Guardian started moving around the room, feeling around in the air. "Come on now, don't be shy." He said. "Oof!" The Time Lord grunted, having bumped into something invisible towards the door out of the room. There you are!" He said. "Now, stop being rude and let me introduce you!" The TARDIS became visible again, a warbling sound coming from it. "Thank you." The Guardian said.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"The TARDIS." The Guardian explained. "T-A-R-D-I-S. That's 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space'."

"What does it do?" Twilight asked.

"Travels through space and time." The Guardian said casually, as if Twilight was asking about a simple Earth tool, not a big, complicated time machine. "I could show you if you like Twilght." He added.

"I can't believe time travel is really possible! How did you figure it out?" Twilight marveled.

"Well, strictly speaking I'm from another planet that exists across that portal over there." The Guardian said, pointing. "Sunset can explain."

"Is time travel fun, or does it hurt? I have so many questions!" Twilight marveled.

"Twilight?" The Guardian said. "Breath." Twilight calmed down and chuckled nervously, realizing she was getting carried away. "There we go." He said. "Now come on." Twilight followed The Guardian into The TARDIS. The Time Lord discovered something. "Hey the console and controls are pony-sized now!" he said. "Awesome!"

[8/3/15 11:26:03 AM] Twilight 'Melody' Vandom: "See? Told you it wasn't gonna be an issue." Sunset Shimmer said with a "Told-you-so" smile.

"Um...Twilight?" The Guardian asked, realizing the alicorn was frozen in a state of shock.

Its... Its bigger on the inside!" Twilight said out loud. SLAM! The TARDIS doors flew shut, and the Time Rotor started pumping up and down. Suddenly, a red light glowed all around the room. A distorted VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! rang out as the ship dematerialized.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!" The Guardian shouted, starting to run to the console. SPACK! TISSH! The TIme Lord skidded to a stop when the console started to spark and fizzle. "Brace yourselves!" He shouted. The TARDIS suddenly started spastically bouncing all over the Time Vortex, shaking her occupants. Suddenly, the same distorted VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! rang out again as the ship materialized. Miraculously, the console, while smoking, was still intact. The Guardian exited the ship, and looked around. It happened that they were in a library. "Hmm." he said. Then his eyes fell to a pony sitting across the room. She looked exactly like Twilight, except she didn't have wings.

"Who are you?" he asked. The Time Lord looked the pony over.

"My name is Twilight, who are you and where did you come from?" Twilight asked.

"That's not possible, the Twilight I know has wings!" The Guardian said. "And I don't see any on you." It was then the older Twilight exited the TARDIS.

"What? But I don't have wings. Unless... Are you from the future?" Twilight asked a little in shock.

"Oh..." The Guardian said in realization, looking between the two Twilights. "Yes, yes we are." He said to the younger Twilight. Past Twilight paused for a bit.

"W-Why do you, I mean, I have wings?" She asked.

"Apparently you were-." The Guardian started, but then broke off, remembering the rule about fixed points in time. "Nope, that's something you're going to have to find out." Twilight paused again letting everything process for a minute.

"That's sooooo cool!" She said. Suddenly, the TARDIS made the same wheezing, groaning sound.

"We've got to go." The Guardian said. "Bye!" he ran inside the TARDIS.

"Bye!" Twilight waved.

"Do you even remember that conversation from 'unicorn' Twilight's perspective?" The Guardian asked the older Twilight when they dematerialized. Twilight nodded.

"Oh." The Time Lord said. "Well that's time travel for you." He mused a little. "You know, I did tell the principals at CHS I was going to come." The Guardian remembered "I think I'll drop you off, grab Sunset, and go back."Twilight nodded.

"Wait, do you know what 'CHS' even means?" The Guardian asked. Twilight nodded.

"I've been on the other side of the portal." She said.

"Okay then." The Guardian said. "Now that I'm thinking about it, care to join us?"

"Sure." Twilight said. They grabbed Sunset, and traveled across the portal, materializing at CHS and becoming humanoid.

"YES!" The Guardian cried. The trio exited the TARDIS, and were greeted by the other five friends.

"Hi girls!" The Time Lord said with a smile.

"Hi Guardian!" They all said at once.

"You've been okay since we've left?" The Guardian asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Applejack asked.

"Just seems like trouble follows me around all the time." The Time Lord replied with a shrug. The Guardian suddenly started humming a tune, strumming an imaginary guitar. "I'm not sure when I figured it out, but I'm really musically gifted." The Time Lord said. "Anyone have a guitar? My fingers are itching to get to those strings!"

"You can borrow mine." Rainbow Dash said.

"Cool!" The Guardian said. Later on, The Guardian was holding RD's guitar, ready to begin. "Let's do this!" As the Time Lord played, there was a aura of white light around him. As he ended, he struck a cord hard, which caused a ripped of energy to emit from him, and shatter all of the windows in the room. Not to mention the string he hit had snapped in two. "Oops." The Guardian said. He scratched his head sheepishy…and felt ears on his head! "GAH!" he shouted. "Not again!"

"What do you mean 'not again'?" Rainbow Dash asked, a bit skeptic.

"I turned into a pony when I went through the portal with Sunset." The Guardian said. "Now I'm stuck with this defect!" He shouted. FWOOSH! the ears faded away. Sunset Shimmer gasped.

"Its Equestrian magic!" She said.

"Huh?" The TIme Lord raised an eyebrow

"Equestrian magic." Sunset Shimmer repeated.

"What do you mean?" The Guardian asked. "I get the Earth pony, Unicorn, Alicorn, and Pegasus parts, but magic?"

"It happens to us when we play to. Twilight must've left some magic here when she returned to Equestria." Applejack said.

"What, so now I'm affected by association!?" The Guardian asked. "What kind of crap is that!?" He sighed. "Ah well. Anyone else hungry?" The TIme Lord asked.

"I'm starved!" Applejack said.

"Can I assume it's a unanimous vote for Sugarcube Corner?" The Guardian asked.

"I love eating at Sugarcube Corner with my besties!" Pinkie Pie said as she bounced up and down excitedly. As they left, The Guardian rubbed his head where the ears had appeared.

"It's gonna be a heck of a time." he said to himself. When they arrived, the group sat at a table. "So how did CHS get affected with Equestrian magic?" The TIme Lord asked curiously. Sunset Shimmer was too ashamed of herself to speak, so her friends explained for her. "Oh." The Time Lord said at the end of the story. "Sorry Sunset." He said to her. "If I had known..."

"I am never gonna live that down." Sunset Shimmer said resting her head on the table. Since he was still holding onto RD's guitar, The Guardian strummed a few chords.

"Idiot!" he said suddenly. The Time Lord pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, which had indeed been upgraded since it's appearance at the beginning of the group's friendship. Holding the Screwdriver in his mouth temporarily, The Guardian held the two halves of the guitar string together, and turned the Screwdriver on. The two fractured string pieces fused back into one "Don't know why I didn't do that earlier." The Time Lord said. Pinkie Pie, who had snuck off somehow, returned with a tray of milkshakes. "No thanks." The Guardian said when Pinkie handed him his. "I'm lactose intolerant now. 'Now' being in terms of my regeneration." Pinkie Pie shrugged and sat next to The Guardian. "So...You guys have dealt the 'ears' thing before, what do I do?" The Time Lord asked the group. "Just...I don't know...take it in stride?"

"Just... Don't be so awesome that you end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... Just be about twenty percent less cool." Rainbow Dash said. The Guardian put an elbow on the table, and rested his head in his hand.

"It's kind of...strange, you know?" He said. "You're going about your day then BAM, you suddenly sprout pony ears."

"Well, we're used to it by now, but Ah can definitely see where your comin' from." Applejack said.

"Is anyone else suddenly craving apple pie?" The Guardian asked randomly. "Huh. Never had cravings before." Pinkie Pie, having suddenly snuck off for the second time, returned and plopped a full apple pie in front of the TIme Lord. The Guardian shrugged and picked up a fork. Not two seconds past after The Guardian took his first bite, something strange began to happen. The Time Lord suddenly had a blank look in his eyes, and seemed frozen in the same position. "Dang." He said after five minutes. "Awesome. Well, I guess I'd better go back to the TARDIS." He said, standing up. "Don't want to miss my first day at CHS." The six friends waved goodbye to The Guardian. But little did they know, the day to come was the hardest day of all.


	3. Ep 2 Pt 2: The Guardian and The Alien

The next day, The Guardian arrived at Canterlot High, a backpack hanging on his shoulders. He sighed. "let's do this." he said, walking inside. "Ungh!" He said, bumping into someone. "Sorry."

"Forgive me, I didn't see you from around the corner." The girl said.

"I'm Ryan McCrimmon." The Guardian told her, using the same alias as before. "Who're you?"

"I'm Babs Seed, I'm very sorry for bumping into you. I'll be more careful next time." She said.

"It was my fault Babs." The Guardian assured her. "Better be on my way." he added. He walked off. "Twilight!" The Time Lord shouted in relief, finally finding a familiar face. "Finally."

"Hi Guardian!" Twilight said.

"Shh." The Guardian hissed. "I'm using an alias. 'Ryan McCrimmon'."

"How come?" Twilight asked.

"Just want to avoid questions." The Time Lord said with a shrug. Twilight shrugged.

"Alright." She said. Later, after class, The Time Lord met up with the others during the lunch period. "So, anything interesting happen to you gals?" he asked.

"Eh." All the girls shrugged.

"Oh, Rainbow I forgot to give you your guitar yesterday." The Guardian realized. "It's back in the TARDIS."

"Cool." Rainbow Dash said. "Ill pick it up later." After school, The Guardian went to the front of the building, where the TARDIS was waiting for him. After making sure no one saw him. The Time Lord went inside. He picked up Dash's guitar, and strummed it. He perked up when he heard the door open. RD was coming to retrieve the guitar.

"Hey Dash." The Time Lord said, handing the guitar back.

"Hey Guardian." Rainbow Dash said, taking the guitar from him.

"You know, I'd like to be in a band some day." The Time Lord said conversationally. "Know how I could get into one?"

"Um… Well me and the girls are in a band, but the problem is we need a guy to be in it... So... Can you maybe be in it?" She asked, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Sure!" The Guardian said. "And what's more, we all have the same ear thing going on."

"Cool. Can you come with me for a sec? I gotta meet up with the others and tell them you're interested." Rainbow Dash said.

"Sure." The Time Lord replied.

"Hey guys, I got Guardian to join." Rainbow Dash told the girls. The Time Lord nodded

"Great choice Guardian." Said Applejack with a smile.

"So what your band name?" The Time Lord asked

"We're The Rainbooms." Fluttershy replied with a kind smile.

"Cool." The Guardian said. "Can I play guitar?"

"Like, as in, lead guitarist? Cuz that's usually my gig." Rainbow Dash bragged.

"No not lead." The Guardian assured her. "But I still want to play guitar."

"Rainbow Dash, your already the lead singer." Applejack said.

"I don't mind." The Time Lord assured the southern girl.

"I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good singing skills." Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey RD, I printed a song sheet to play, and I was wondering if we could test it out as a group." The Guardian said, pulling some sheets of paper out of his pocket. "...and um...Could I be lead singer just for this song?"

"Okay." Rainbow Dash replied.

"I'm not saying I want to permanently replace you as lead singer," The Guardian assured her. "But I want to see how I sound. Plus, you'll get a guitar solo."

"It's cool." Rainbow Dash said. After they played and sang, The Guardian wiped his forehead, which was wet with sweat. He then felt the top of his head. Sure enough, there were the ears again. "I could get used to this." The Time Lord said, Looking at his bandmates.

"Nice wings." he added to Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"Thanks." They both said. The pony parts disappeared.

"Alright RD, your post is open again." The Guardian said. "In other words, I'm done with singing. Hey. You guys want to see the new car I got?"

"Sure!" The girls said.

"Like it?" The Guardian said when he unveiled it. It was a red Toyota sports car.

"Yeah!" The girls all said at once.

"Too bad it only seats four." The Time Lord said. "Otherwise we could drive in it together. Anyone want to come help me choose a guitar?" he asked.

"Sure." Rainbow Dash shrugged. Ryan got in the car, and started the engine. Rainbow Dash buckled herself into the front seat. The two of them drove off. Coming up to the music store, Ryan stopped and parked. "What type of guitar do you think I should get?" The Guardian asked Rainbow. "Something like yours, or something different?"

"Whatever floats your boat." Rainbow Dash said After trying a few guitars, the Time Lord found the one he thought suited him best. It was identical in sound to RD's guitar, but it looked different. In fact, one could argue it was the oddest guitar ever made. It was in the shape of an hourglass.

"I don't know what's drawing me to it." The Time Lord said to RD. "Maybe it's the whole hourglass thing, but I don't know." After paying for both the guitar and a guitar case, the friends got back in the car, and drove back to CHS. "Care to round everyone up and gather them in the music room for the unveiling of my new guitar?" The Guardian asked RD as he got his case out of the back seat.

"Sure, why not?" Rainbow Dash said. Later, when they were all together, The Guardian opened his guitar case. "Check this out!" He said, holding up his guitar. The girls all gasped in awe. The Time Lord looked over it in amazement. "It's like it was designed for me!" he said.

"Lovely!" Rarity marveled. Then, The Guardian started playing it. A few minutes into his jamming session, his pony ears appeared again. "it's like the guitar is what has magic, not me!" The Time Lord shouted over his playing. Like before, a shockwave of energy rippled out from the guitar. But it seemed like there was some truth to what The Guardian had said, as its power seemed to have increased a trillion times.

"Oh..." The Time Lord said, noticing everyones' windswept hair and stopping. "My bad."

"What was that?!" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm...not...too sure." The Guardian replied. "Anyone else hungry?" He asked

"I'm starved!" Applejack said.

"Is pizza an option?" The Guardian asked

"I love pizza!" Pinkie Pie chimed.

"Anyone want to drive with me?" The Time Lord asked.

"I want pizza!" Pinkie Pie volunteered.

"Anyone else want to join us?" The Guardian asked the other 6 girls.

"Sure!" They all said.

"So it looks like we need to split up to drive." The Time Lord mused. "Unless the nearest Pizza joint is not far from here. Anyone else have a car? Wait..." The Guardian mused for a moment, pacing. "IDIOT!" He shouted suddenly, smacking himself in the face. "Does anyone have a phone I can borrow?" Rainbow Dash handed The Guardian her cell phone. The Guardian took out his Sonic Screwdriver, and pointed it at RD's phone. Activating the Sonic, the TIme Lord's screwdriver started wurrring away. "Don't worry. It's fine, what I'm doing." The Guardian assured RD. After about a minute, the Time Lord put away the Sonic, and started using the phone to look for pizza places. "I gave the phone universal roaming." The Guardian explained. He looked to Rainbow. "Sorry in advance."

"Its fine." Rainbow Dash shrugged.

"It won't be." The Time Lord said. "Not when you see the phone bill. Anyway, shall we get going?" Rainbow Dash nodded. The group left the school. As it turned out, the nearest pizza place wasn't actually that far from CHS. Only two blocks separated it and the high school.

"Yikes." The Guardian said as they sat down in the restaurant. "I just realized Not only have I not showered in days, but I'm still wearing the clothes from my previous incarnation."

"Is that bad?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"No, but as my tastes in clothes change with every incarnation, I'm not to keen on this stuff." With his still-relatively-new body, which was apparently a lot smaller than his old one, the blue long-sleeved shirt The Guardian was wearing, not to mention his brown, pin-striped pants, were extremely baggy. Not to mention slightly tattered from his explosive arrival. Both in terms of his regeneration on board the TARDIS, and his crash to Earth. As the group was eating its pizza, a thought came to the Time Lord. "I met this girl today." He said conversationally.

"Really? What was she like?" Rainbow Dash asked before taking a bite of pizza.

"It's weird." The Guardian replied. "I mean, it's kind of hard to describe her in a way that won't make you freak out. She was kind of nerdy-looking. She had this hair, see? Lavender and Purple streaks." Another feature of the girl had come to him. "And it was wrapped in a ponytail. I mean who does that!?" It was then that the Time Lord noticed everyone was gawking at him with a dumbfounded look. "What?" He asked. "What did I say?" Then he looked toward Twilight, and got what they were thinking. The Time Lord snorted "Oh no, no." He said. "Not Twilight, just someone who had similar hair." The girls all raised an eyebrow at The Guardian, not believing him. "You really think I'd insult a close friend with the words I said just now?" The Time Lord asked. "Anyway, It's not like we hit it off or anything." He added. "It was just in passing." Just then, the door to the restaurant flew open, and a strange girl walked up to their table.

"Can I help you?" The Guardian asked. The girl pulled back the hood she was wearing, and revealed herself. It was the other Twilight! The girls all gasped.

"Just with your execution Time Lord!" The other Twilight said. She pulled out a high-tech, seemingly alien gun, and pointed it straight at The Guardian.

"What!?" The Time Lord shouted. "Oh!" he said in realization. "Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! That's brilliant!" The Guardian whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver, and pointed it at the apparently evil Twilight. Upon the activation of the Sonic, the Twilight started to cringe and writhe in pain.

"Wha-what are you doing!?" She asked in a pained voice.

"Forcing you to change back." The Guardian said, rather calmly considering the circumstances. "You're not human at all. And 'she's' not a Time Lord either." He added to the others. When The Guardian finally lowered the Sonic Screwdriver, the evil duplicate's appearance had completely changed. It was still humanoid, but was now a big red alien covered in what looked like octopus suckers. "It's a Zygon." The TIme Lord replied.

"That is disgusting!" Rarity objected, losing her fear momentarily. The Zygon, insulted, pointed its gun in her direction.

"NO-NO-NO-NO DON'T SHOOT!" The Guardian shouted. "IT'S ME YOU WANT!"

"You're right." The Zygon said. "You are." The alien shifted its aim of the gun, and with a couple of KAZAP!s, shot the Time Lord before he could even hope to defend himself. He fell to his knees, looking at his hands as they glowed with regeneration energy.

"I'm sorry." The Time Lord said to his friends. KAZAP! Another shot and The Guardian fell to the floor. The girls ran out of the restaurant screaming in horror. The TARDIS had somehow moved closer to the restaurant and was waiting for them as they ran. The girls ran into The TARDIS screaming in horror.

"Is this working?" a voice said from the TARDIS scanner. It was The Guardian!

"I don't know!" Fluttershy blurted out, then she started to cry.

"Ah! Girls, your here!" The Guardian said. "Now come to the scanner so I can see you. All of you. Now." He said when they were in front of the scanner. "By the looks on your faces I'm going to assume you just watched that Zygon kill me." The girls gasped at the sight of their friend.

"GUARDIAN!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, that was a version of me from the far future." The Time Lord said. "Now, despite what I may or may not have told you, that Guardian is dead. But me, the one from the present, is still alive. I'm in the TARDIS, flying away from that point so me and the future me don't cause a paradox."The Guardian explained.

"Thank goodness!" Said Rarity, taking a handkerchief out of her pocket and wiped her tears away with it.

"Now, I'm sure you'll be assuming that the me from the future will regenerate." The Time Lord continued. "This, unfortunately, is not the case. I'm sure you're wondering why." The girls all nodded. "While it's true Time Lords can regenerate, if a Time Lord is killed before the change can happen, then the Time Lord is dead." The Guardian the girls gasped out loud. "But luckily," The Time Lord added. "I won't have to die until much later."

"Phew!" All the girls wiped sweat off their heads.

"But when I do," The Guardian said, frowning. "I'll miss you." The Time Lord then looked at them. "That TARDIS you're in actually belongs to my future self." He said. "Once this message ends, It'll dematerialize, leaving Earth forever." The Time Lord smiled weakly. "Fluttershy?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Fluttershy replied.

"My future self wanted me to give you a message from him." The Guardian replied. He sighed. "He wanted me to tell you that, out of all the friends he's made over the course of his life, you and the girls were the best he's ever had." With that, the scanner fizzled out, and the future TARDIS dematerialized from around the 7 girls, leaving them behind.

"Hey." The Guardian from the present said, coming up from behind them. "You guys wanna group hug?" He asked. Not giving them a choice, he squeezed everyone against his body in a big lump. "I know what we just went through was tough, but don't let it affect you." The Time Lord said.

"We wont." Applejack said with tears in her eyes.

 **THE END!**


	4. Ep 3: The Twilight Discovery

The Guardian was in trouble. The TARDIS was in flight, and was out of control. "Come on!" He cried trying to stabilize the ship. "Seriously, this is getting old." BAM! The TARDIS hit the ground hard, throwing the Time Lord out the door. Luckily, the TARDIS had been by some grass, and said grass broke his fall. The TARDIS skidded a foot or two ahead of him. "Huh, wonder where I am." The Time Lord mused, standing up and brushing himself off. "Looks like a school, but I've never heard of one except Canterlot High." The Guardian walked towards the building. "Ow." He added. He was aching all over, and was pretty sure he had sprained his left arm. Cradling it, he entered the school. " The halls were empty, classes in session. "Oof!" The Guardian grunted. He had walked into someone. Unluckily for him, although he had yet to know this, it was the head of the school, Principal Abacus Cinch.

"Hm? And who might you be?" Principal Cinch asked.

"Ryan." The Guardian said, using the first name to come to his head. "Ryan McCrimmon."

"Are you a new student?" Principal Cinch asked.

"No, I go to what I assume is a 'rival' school." The Guardian replied, briefly stopping his arm-cradling to put air quotes around the word 'rival'. "Stupid sprain." He added.

"Obviously, this is not Canterlot High." The Time Lord said. "And I don't mean any offense, but I have never heard of this place before. What's this school called?"

"Crystal Prep Academy." Principal Cinch replied.

"Good." The Guardian said. Then, a lavender-haired girl walked by. "Hi." The TIme Lord called.

"Um... Hello." The girl replied, somewhat hesitant.

"Ryan McCrimmon." The Guardian said, walking over and holding out his hand.

"Twilight Sparkle." She took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you." The Guardian said. 'She can't be!' He was thinking. 'Wonder if the Zygons are involved.'

"You too." Twilight said while shaking hands with him.

"Nice to meet you both, and I'd love to stay, but I've got to go." The Guardian walked deeper into the school. Once out of sight, he carefully retrieved his Sonic Screwdriver, and scanned his arm. "Sprained." He confirmed. "Will heal in a minute or two." Looking around, he realized he had no idea how big the school really was. Heck, it could be bigger on the inside for all he knew. "Man, this place is a labyrinth." The Time Lord complained. "How am I supposed to get back to the TARDIS?" Not that he wasn't going to try. Sonic in hand, The Guardian walked off...and almost instantly got lost. "UGH!" he cried, banging his head lightly against a locker. "Now what?" Then, the other Twilight showed up again. "Hey." The Guardian said.

"Hi." Twilight said.

"How do you find your way in this school?" The Time Lord complained. "I'm trying to leave, and now I'm lost."

"Follow me." Twilight told him. Stashing the Sonic away, the Time Lord followed. Twilight led The Guardian to the exit. "And this is where I leave you." The Guardian said, bowing slightly. "Nice to meet you Miss Sparkle."

"You too Ryan." Twilight said.

"Zygons." The Guardian muttered as he started walking towards the TARDIS. He was too indistinct for Twilight to understand, but it wasn't like she was going to understand the name either way. As soon as he saw Twilight was out of sight, The Guardian entered his ship, and dematerialized. Although Twilight had heard the wheezing, groaning noise. A while later, the Cloister Bell rang with a GONG! The Guardian ran to the console. "Oh crud." he whispered, seeing the words on the scanner screen: HELP ME! The TARDIS had tapped into Sunset Shimmer's thoughts before. "And now, she is literally calling for mental help. Or something like that." The Time Lord said. The TARDIS soon materialized at CHS. The Twilight the Time Lord had met at Crystal Prep was there as well, and was currently cornered by a creature covered in red suckers. As she shrunk into a tight ball, the clomping of the creature's feet turned into shoe-clad footsteps. Twilight looked up and gasped. The creature had turned into a duplicate of her!

"Excuse me, I'm going to need my glasses." The creature whipped Twilight's glasses off her face. "I hate when I get one with a defect." The creature said.

"GET AWAY, RUN!" A voice shouted. Both Twilights turned. The Guardian was standing there. "I mean the one on the floor!" He shouted. "Run!" She nodded and started running away as fast as she could in panic. The Guardian caught up handing the girl her glasses, whipped right from the alien's face.

"Zygon." He explained. "An alien that can mimic any other life form. Faced one before. Anyway, funny. I thought you were the Zygon, but apparently you and the other Twilight I know are just different people. Sorry."

"It's fine." Twilight replied while panting.

"Wait." The Guardian skidded to a stop in front of a supply closet. "In here, now." He said. Twilight nodded and went inside. The Guardian shut the door behind him.

"Ah, there we go." The Time Lord said. "Safety at last." The TARDIS was inside the closet. "Come on, I actually meant in here." He said, unlocking the TARDIS and going inside. Twilight followed The Guardian inside The TARDIS.

"Whoaaaaa..." She said, looking around the room.

"Bigger on the inside." The Guardian said.

"I can see that." Twilight replied.

"Any questions?" The Time Lord asked.

"Where did it come from?" Twilight asked.

"My home planet called Gallifrey." The Guardian explained. He waved a hand around at the room. "Dimensionally transcendental." The Time Lord said. "Any other things?" He snapped his fingers. "I am indeed an alien." Twilight paused, letting everything process for a minute.

"That's AWESOME!" The Guardian sighed.

"I lied." He said. "Ryan isn't my name. Just call me 'The Guardian'." Twilight nodded.

"Ok Guardian." She said.

"I have a plan." The Time Lord said. "You go home and forget we ever met, and I'll go do this incrediblly dangerous thing!"

"Ok?" Twilight said, a questioning tone in her voice. The TARDIS dematerialized.

"And done." The Guardian said a minute or two later. The TARDIS materialized on Twilight's street. "Thank you." She said before entering her house. It was an hour later when the TARDIS appeared there again. Twilight looked out her window and saw The TARDIS appear in her backyard. The Guardian waved, smiling. Twilight opened the door and ran up to The TARDIS.

"The Zygons are gone." The Time Lord reported. "No one died."

"Oh thank goodness!" Twilight replied.

"The reason I wanted you out of the picture was only because I wanted you safe." The Guardian explained. "No one should be in danger because of me."

"I understand." Twilight nodded. The Guardian grabbed Twilight, hugging her. Twilight blushed and hugged back.

"Well, I'm gonna go." The Time Lord said. "See you later?"

"See ya!" Twilight waved. With a two fingered salute, The Guardian entered the TARDIS, and dematerialized.

 **THE END!**


	5. Ep 4: The Shining Revelation

It was a quiet Saturday in Canterlot. Birds were singing and gardens flourished. Twilight Sparkle was playing in her back garden with Spike, when her cell phone rang.

"Hey Twi." The Guardian said when she picked up. In the background, there was a sound of sparks, and a wheezing, groaning sound. "You alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'm currently in a TARDIS that's on a crash-course for your house." The Guardian replied bluntly. "Just wondering if anyone else is home." Too late. Before Twilight could tell him, there was a crash and the sound of cracking glass. The girl turned to find her house now had a smoking hole in the roof, courtesy of the TARDIS. Twilight quickly ran inside her house. The Guardian staggered out of the TARDIS. The damage was worse than Twilight and the TIme Lord realized. Not only Did the TARDIS punch through the roof, it had fallen through both floors of the house.

"Oops." The Guardian said. "Sorry." The teenage girl sighed and gave a small smile. The Guardian reached inside his jacket to procure the Sonic Screwdriver, but just then, a blue-haired boy rushed in. The Guardian quickly withdrew the hand. "Hello, I'm The Guardian." The Time Lord introduced himself. "Well, Ryan McCrimmon actually. 'The Guardian' is a nickname." He winked at Twilight. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Shining Armor, Twilight's big brother." He said.

"Lovely." The Guardian said. He looked up. "Sorry about that. My mistake." a stray piece of plaster fell onto the floor. Shining Armor looked up at the damaged ceiling, then down at The Police Box, then back at The Guardian with a raised eyebrow.

"I can fix it." The Guardian assured Shining. He reached into his jacket pocket. "But first-." He pulled out an electric toothbrush. "I need to brush my teeth." The Time Lord turned to Twilight. "Care to show me the bathroom Miss Sparkle?"

"Down the hall, second door." Twilight directed.

"Right." The Guardian was about to walk away, when he turned. "Don't have my own toothpaste. Can you come and show me where it is?"

"Its right by the sink." Twilight said. Groaning, The Guardian grabbed Twilight's arm and dragged her from the room.

"You know, for a smart girl, you really don't understand subtlety." He whispered. The Time Lord stashed the toothbrush away. "Now to get to the real reason I wanted to leave the room." He said. Smirking at Twilight, he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver. "Told Shining I could fix it." The Guardian explained. "I just don't want him knowing about the Sonic."

"Oh uh, okay." Twilight said.

"Right then, Allons-y." After setting the Screwdriver to silent, The Guardian pointed it in the direction of the living room. When the Sonic was activated, all the broken bits of plaster pieced back together, and the masses both went back into their proper places. The TARDIS, however, was still dusty from the crash. And both the girl and the Time Lord had forgotten Shining was in the same room. Needless to say, he was terrified. To Shining Armor, the plaster had moved by itself. "Right." The Guardian said. "Done." He and Twilight walked back and rejoined Shining Armor. "Uh, you alright?" The Time Lord asked him, seeing Shining was scared.

"T-The ceiling fixed itself!" Shining Armor pointed with his finger.

"Really?" The Guardian asked, pretending to be confused. "Are you sure you didn't just see things?"

"No I swear! It did!" Shining Armor yelled, his eyes wild.

"Get Shining out of here." The Time Lord whispered in Twilight's ear. "I'm going in the TARDIS."

"It's alright Shining Armor, I think your just hallucinating. Come with me." Twilight took his arm and led him out of the room. But, hearing the click of the key in the lock of the TARDIS, Shining turned. Oblivious to this, The Guardian went inside. It didn't help that the Cloister Bell went off with a GONG! two seconds later.

"Whats that bell ringing?" Shining Armor asked. Breaking away from Twilight, he went over to the TARDIS, and knocked on the door. Thinking it was Twilight, The Guardian flicked a switch, and the TARDIS doors opened on their own. Shining Armor stepped into The TARDIS.

"Whoaaaaa..."

"DAMN-DAMN-DAMN!" The Guardian shouted upon realizing who it really was." He shut the doors, and set the coordinates. "I swear, once I recover from my shock, I'll explain everything." The Time Lord promised. With a final lever pull, the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving Shining behind. A minute or so later, the TARDIS materialized in the back garden. The Guardian walked back into the house. "Right. So Shining, what question do want to start with?"

"That." Shining Armor pointed to The TARDIS.

"That's my TARDIS." The Guardian explained. "T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space. What next?"

"Where did it come from?" Shining Armor asked.

"A planet far away called Gallifrey." The Guardian replied. "I'm also from there. And bonus answer, yes, I'm alien. Anything else?" Shining Armor paused, letting everything process for a minute.

"That's AWESOME!" Answering his own question, The Guardian retrieved the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket.

"This is a Sonic Screwdriver." He said. "It's what I used to fix the plaster and stuff."

"Wow!" Shining Armor marveled. The Guardian grabbed a nearby decorative vase, and placed it on the floor.

"Here's an example of a use." The Time Lord used the Sonic Screwdriver on the vase, causing it to shatter. Before the siblings could object, The Guardian used the Sonic again, and the pieces sprang back into one. "Thank you for your time." The Time Lord joked, bowing. "You've been a great audience." The joking smile fell. "I just want you to know Shining, my association with your family is something dangerous. A lot of people on and off this planet would use you to get to me without hesitation. But know this planet, and your family, is safe no matter what happens." The Guardian smiled again. "Nice to meet you Shining Armor Sparkle." He said, holding out a hand.

"You too Guardian." Shining Armor took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah, I figured you'd work out that "Ryan McCrimmon" was a lie." The Time Lord said sheepishly. "You're the first one to do so though, so that's something." The Guardian turned his head to look out of a nearby window at the TARDIS. "I don't suppose..." he said, turning back to Shining. "You'd both like a little trip?"

"Yeah I would!" Shining Armor shouted. With that, The Guardian let the duo outside to the garden, where they stopped in front of the TARDIS.

"Hey, Shining, check this out." The Time Lord said. He raised his arm, and snapped his fingers. The TARDIS doors opened in response. "So." The Guardian said, walking inside and stripping off his pin-striped jacket. "Want to express anything on your mind Shining?"

"That is so cool!" Shining Armor marveled. The Guardian threw his jacket aside in annoyance.

"No one says 'bigger on the inside' anymore." He muttered to himself, now messing with the controls. "Oi!" He cried, seeing Shining was about to touch something. "Please, don't touch anything without instructions." He said, more kindly this time. "And..." The Guardian flipped a lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized. "There." He then started pacing. "Hmm…catchphrase…" He said. "AVANTE!"

 **The End**


	6. Ep 5: The Trip Through Time

VWORRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The TARDIS materialized. "Pompeii!" The Guardian shouted. "And not on the day it's destroyed. Nice." He walked to the doors. "Shining, get ready to have your mind blown!" The Time Lord opened the door. The TARDIS had materialized in a secluded spot, and he exited.

"Woooooah!" Shining Armor followed him outside.

"Oh, just remembered." Ryan hands the two little squares of metal. "Swallow these." Shining Armor cringed.

"They're hologram projectors." The Guardian explained. "Can't have you two going around looking like that. Now you'll look like you're in this time period's clothes." Still suspicious, they accepted the metal squares and ate them.

"Don't worry," The Guardian said. "Your stomach acid will burn them away in about five hours." The Time Lord started walking away, then turns. "Twilight, care to lock the TARDIS?" He asked, tossing the key in her direction. Twilight caught it and locked The TARDIS. "So, what do you wanna see?" The Guardian asked when they were together and walking. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and the trio could hear the TARDIS Cloister Bell ringing. "Oh no." He said. "Run! Back to the TARDIS!" Shining and Twilight rushed back to The TARDIS. But when Twilight tried to unlock it, it the key refused to turn. "Go-go-go-go-go!" The Guardian cried catching up.

"I'm trying!" Twilight told doors suddenly flew open, and all three of them tumbled inside. The Guardian rushed to the console, and started looking for life signs.

"Oh no." He said a moment later. "This is bad. Bad-bad-bad-bad-bad."

"Whats happening?" Shining Armor asked.

"One of the worst aliens in existence is messing with time." The Guardian replied. "How they got access to time travel I have no clue." The Time Lord set the controls, and the TARDIS dematerialized. "Come on, come on!" The Guardian shouted, flicking various switches. The TARDIS sped up. "I want to get this done as quickly as possible." BAM! The TARDIS suddenly crash landed. "Oops." He peeked outside. "Knew it." There was a ship outside. It was surrounded by salt shaker-shaped aliens with gunsticks and plungers. "Daleks." The Guardian pointed at Shining Armor. "Stay here. Twilight, I need a smart person to help me. Let's go." Twilight nodded and followed The Guardian. He paused before leaving. "Don't worry Shining, she's perfectly safe. I'll have your sister back to you unharmed. I promise." There was a silence. "Well, almost unharmed. Can't help accidentally tripping or something." The Guardian exited the TARDIS, locked the door, and led Twilight towards the Dalek ship. "Be careful." He whispered, taking out the Sonic Screwdriver. Using it, The Guardian caused the ship's door to open, but they were instantly greeted by Daleks. "Oh crud." He said. They ended up chained in a prison room, the Sonic Screwdriver on a table and out of reach. "Well, the good news is we're alive." The Time Lord commented. "Wait...DUH!" The Time Lord struggled a bit, then slipped his glasses off his face. He held them to the chains, and the glasses emitted a wiring noise much like that of the Sonic Screwdriver. The chains shattered, allowing The Guardian to fall to the floor. "Sonic Glasses." He explained. The Time Lord picked up the Sonic Screwdriver. "This was a bad idea." He said as he freed Twilight. "This is another one of those things where I go in alone. But I promise a proper trip later." The Guardian pulled the TARDIS key out of his pocket. It glowed yellow, and the TARDIS materialized around them. The Guardian placed the key in a lock on the console, and the Time Rotor started pumping up and down. "The TARDIS is going to take you two home." He explained to the siblings. "It'll come back for me when I'm done. Until then, treat it as if its a garden decoration. Well, at least say that if people ask." Twilight gave The Guardian a thumbs-up. The console room faded out, leaving The Guardian alone.

"Avante." He whispered. Meanwhile, the TARDIS materialized in the Sparkles' garden.

"Why did he send us home?" Shining asked. "We we not safe?

"No. The Daleks are attacking." Twilight told him.

"Daleks?" Shining asked.

"The Daleks are a race of genetically engineered mutants belonging to fundamental DNA type 467-989 who were originally from the planet Skaro." Twilight explained.

"And The Guardian told you that?" Shining teased. "Or did you steal some books like you did in the 3rd grade?"

"A bit of both." Twilight closed her eyes and puffed out her chest. GONG! The Cloister Bell rang once, and the TARDIS dematerialized. When it rematerialized, The Guardian appeared inside.

"Good news! The Daleks are gone." He explained. "Turns out, according to their records, they built time machines to chase my friend The Doctor through space-time." With a pull of a lever, the TARDIS dematerialized. "How about a trip to the future?" he asked the siblings.

"Totally!" Shining Armor shouted.


	7. A New Guardian (Non-canon just for fun)

"CRAP!" The Guardian cried. He was currently on a spaceship, which he had accidentally set to self-destruct. Luckily, all the aliens who had owned the spaceship managed to get out alive. Unluckily, that was because The Guardian was stuck holding a switch down, and keeping said switch pressed was looping the self-destruct countdown between 2 and 1. "Geronimo." The Time Lord stated. He let go of the switch, and the countdown reached zero. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Guardian screamed, running as fast as he could back to the TARDIS. As he ran, he took out his phone. He punched in Sunset Shimmer's number, and called it. "Sunset?" he asked. "You there?"

"Yeah Guardian?" Sunset Shimmer asked when she picked up.

"I'm probably going to-." The TIme Lord ducked as an explosion narrowly miss his head. "-have to regenerate, so don't worry if there's someone unfamiliar in the TARDIS next time you see her." FWOOSH! A shot of flame suddenly hit The Guardian full in the face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGH!" He cried. His voice was loud enough to get through the phone to Sunset's ear. "Ow!" The Time Lord cried. "Sorry Sunset, I've gotta hang up." He said. He shut the phone off, and focused fully on running. The TARDIS was in a corridor at the far end of the ship, but The Guardian managed to make it there. However, just before the Time Lord could open the doors, a piece of the ceiling fell and struck him, breaking his spine. Luckily though, the wreckage had pushed The Guardian into the TARDIS doors, which gave way. The Guardian fell onto the floor, too broken and burnt to get up. He snapped his fingers, and the TARDIS doors shut. Seeing her pilot was too injured, the TARDIS automatically dematerialized with a wheezing, groaning sound. After riding through the Time Vortex, there was another round of wheezing and groaning, as the TARDIS materialized next to the portal to Equestria. The Guardian took out his phone, and called Sunset again. "I'm outside Canterlot High School." He said when she picked up. "And I was right. I do need to regenerate. But don't worry, I'll still remember you all, even if I look different. See Ya." As Sunset and her friends exited CHS, yellow energy busted the windows on all four sides of the TARDIS. As the group approached, the door flew open, and a man with black, white-streaked hair and a white beard peeked out. The girls were amazed by his new appearance.

"Hello." The new Guardian said. "Might you know where I am? And for that matter who I am?"

"I know exactly who you are." Sunset Shimmer told him.

"Brilliant." The Guardian said. "And how do I know you? I'm not great with memory right now."

"I was your companion." Sunset Shimmer told him.

"Really?" The Guardian asked. He squinted at Sunset. "Romana?" he inquired. He had tried to guess Sunset's name, and in his post regenerative state, had muddled his memories up. He was actually referring to a Time Lady he knew in his youth. Sunset Shimmer shook her head, notifying he had gotten her name wrong. "No!" he shouted. "I remember. Sunset Shimmer." He smiled, fully exiting the TARDIS and shaking her hand. "How are you doing?" The Time Lord asked her.

"Good, yourself?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"GAH!" The Guardian suddenly contorted. "Regeneration." He said, falling against the TARDIS. "Knew I forgot something important. This isn't going to be as easy as it used to be." The Guardian suddenly let out a puff of regeneration energy. His eyes rolled up into his head, and he slumped to the ground, out cold. An hour later, The Guardian's eyes snapped open, and he found Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna standing over him. "Hi." he said awkwardly.

"Are you alright, sir?" Principal Celestia asked him.

"Yeah, totally." The Guardian said sitting up. "Hey!" he looked to the TARDIS. "That's convenient. I've been drinking, and there's a way to arrest myself!" The Time Lord bounded to his feet. "Who might you be?" He asked the two principals. Of course, he already knew, but as that was a previous body, Celestia and Luna weren't to know that.

"I'm Principal Celestia, and this is my younger sister Vice Principal Luna." Celestia told him.

"Nice to meet you." The Guardian stated. "Oh, you know the kid who sometimes hangs around, Ryan McCrimmon?"

"Yes, what about him?" Vice Principal Luna asked.

"I'm his dad, and I think we're going to be transferring him to Crystal Prep." The Guardian knew he hadn't been a student at CHS to begin with, but he knew that, eventually, Celestia and Luna were going to either going to have to be told the truth, or find out when the TARDIS dematerialized. So he decided to keep going for the moment. "Anyway, I'm just going to go in the Police Box now." The Time Lord opened the door, and entered the TARDIS. He shut the door behind him of course. Picking up the cell phone he had left on the console room floor, The Guardian called Sunset again.

"Hey Guardian." Sunset Shimmer said once she picked up.

"Hey." The Time Lord replied. "It is me, don't worry, you're just gonna have to get used to hearing my as-of-now new voice instead of my old one." He shook his head. "Anyway, you available to hang out?"

"Mmhm." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"I'll be waiting for you at CHS." The Guardian told her.

"Alright, see ya there!" Sunset Shimmer told him before hanging up.

"Wonder where I can get a toaster." The Guardian mused. "Whoa." He felt shocked. "Where did that come from?" Later, The Guardian exited the TARDIS to find Sunset waiting for him. "What do you think?" He asked, gesturing to his new body.

"Not bad." Sunset Shimmer told him.

"By the way," The Time Lord added. "Do you have a compact mirror? I haven't seen the actual face yet."

"Not at the moment." Sunset Shimmer Guardian then tried to look at his reflection through the TARDIS's windows, but that didn't work either.

"Ah well." He said. "There's obviously a bathroom at Sugarcube Corner. I can look at it there." When The Guardian entered the bathroom at Sugarcube and saw his reflection, he stifled a scream. "I'M OLD!" He shouted. It was true. The Time Lord's new face was full of lines. "NO-NO-NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE OLD! I'D RATHER CHANGE AGAIN THAN BE OLD!" But The Guardian knew that it'd be a waste of an incarnation, so he resigned to fate and left the bathroom, sitting down with Sunset. "I can't believe it." He complained. "Of course my new incarnation has to be old."

"Did Granny Smith wanna be old? And you're really not so bad looking." Sunset Shimmer assured him.

"But she doesn't have a choice." The Guardian pointed out. "I don't actually age, I just regenerate." He put his head on the table. "I'd rather regenerate again, but I also would rather not waste a life." The TIme Lord commented, repeating his earlier statement. "Quite the predicament isn't it?"

"Since when did you become like Rarity and care so much about your appearance?" Sunset Shimmer joked.

"Oh come on, really?" The Time Lord complained. "You're really going to throw her under the bus like that?"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Sunset Shimmer assured him. The Time Lord started digging in his pockets.

"Where is it...?" he muttered, just audible enough for Sunset to hear. "Ah." The Guardian pulled out a leather wallet and placed it on the table. "My trusty Psychic Paper." He explained to his friend. The Time Lord picked up the wallet, flashing the paper inside at Sunset. 'Taps into the psychic wavelengths of a brain and shows either what I want people to see, like now, or what people themselves want to see.' was on the paper. "See?" The Guardian asked, having used that explanation on the paper as an example of what he meant. "Neat, right?"

"Mmhm." Sunset Shimmer nodded.

"Speaking of Rarity, have you told them that it was me that little while ago?" The Guardian asked. "You know, when I first arrived at CHS?"

"I have." Sunset Shimmer told him.

"Cool, cause I need new stuff." The clothes from The Guardian's previous incarnation were too tight now, not to mention all three inches too short. "I'd use the TARDIS wardrobe, but I'd rather not risk getting lost on the way back to the console room." He snickered. "Can we go see her right now?"

"Certainly." Sunset Shimmer got up out of her seat.

"Hnng." The Guardian was trying to take off his brown pinstriped jacket. "Help me." he stated. His new body stature had caused the jacket to get stuck. Sunset Shimmer got his jacket off for him.

"There." She said.

"Thanks." The Guardian said, now draping it over an arm. "Hey, we've arrived." Indeed they had, and they entered. "Rarity?" The Time Lord called.

"Afternoon sir. Welcome to Carousel Boutique." Rarity greeted.

"Um..." The Guardian was confused. "Oh right!" he said, finally getting it. "Rarity, it's me."

"Me? Me who?" Rarity asked, confused.

"You know, TARDIS?" The Time Lord elaborated. "Space-Time? Two hearts? Regeneration?"

"Guardian?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah." The Guardian confirmed. "It's me. I regenerated."

"Wow, you look..." Rarity stared down at him from head to toe.

"Old?" The Time Lord asked, preferring to be blunt.

"No! Not at all! You look charming!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Nice." The Guardian commented. "Anyway, can I get some new clothes from you? These are too tight now."

"Certainly! I'll get right on it." Rarity started up her sewing machine.

"Thanks." The Time Lord said. "I'll find a way to pay you of course."

"There's no need." Rarity told him while on her sewing machine.

"Really?" The Guardian was apprehensive. "I wouldn't want to burden you with work and not give you something in return."

"Your my friend, I insist." Rarity told him.

"Alright then." The Time Lord said with a shrug. "I feel like we should get the others over here and get my "introductions" out of the way." He added. "Sunset, can you call them?"

"Mmhm." Sunset Shimmer nodded and called the others up. Later, the remaining four members of the gang arrived.

"Hi." The Guardian said with a wave. "And before you ask-." The TIme Lord then proceeded to imitate the wheezing groaning sound of the TARDIS's engine, very well if he said so himself. "That remind you of anyone?"

"Guardian?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup." The Guardian said flatly.

"Wow, you look..." Rainbow Dash stared down at him from head to toe.

"Old?" The Guardian wanted to get it out of the way.

"No! Not at all! You look, uh... Awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Don't lie Rainbow." The TIme Lord said flatly. "I won't get insulted. In fact, I agree with you if you are thinking it."

"No, really! You look awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Anyone want to be honest with me about my new face?" The Guardian asked the other three, throwing a joke in Rainbow's face.

"You're really not so bad lookin'." Applejack assured him.

"I will say one thing." The Time Lord felt his now short hair. "I'll definitely be growing my hair out before my next regeneration. Speaking of which-." The Time Lord abruptly ripped off half of his left index finger. "Post-regeneration strength." He explained. "And since I'm still not at the end of the cycle..." Regeneration energy rose up from the wound, growing a new finger. "Neat huh?"

"Mmhm." The girls agreed. The Guardian reached into his pocket, pulling out a big case of preservative liquid. "TARDIS pockets." He said when he saw the gawking expressions on his friends' faces. "They're bigger on the inside." Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Of course they are." She said flatly. Into the preservative went the finger.

"And the best thing is," The Time Lord said. "If I choose to, I can syphon regeneration energy into my finger. Meaning I would heal, but not change appearance." He frowned. "Although, if I do do that, I don't think I'll be to save this particular incarnation. I mean, I know I may get used to it, but I just don't like it at the moment. By the way," He pointed at Twilight with his newly-regrown finger. "Am I blond?" Twilight shook her head. The TIme Lord sighed. "Thank god. That's one hair color I never want."

"Ahem." Applejack cleared her throat.

"Oh, right." The Guardian said sheepishly. "It's not you AJ, I swear, I just don't think I could pull it off."

"Ah." Applejack said.

"I lied to Celestia and Luna earlier." The Time Lord commented. "I said I was my previous incarnation's dad. Should I tell the truth?"

"I don't think it really matters." Fluttershy told him.

"I feel guilty though." The Guardian said.

"I guess honesty is the best policy." Applejack told him.

"Right, I'm doing it." The Guardian took his TARDIS key out of his pocket, and with a VWORRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! the TARDIS materialized in the room, having honed in on the key. "See you all in a bit." He said, entering the ship. After closing the door, The Guardian sighed, walking to the console and pulling the take-off lever. With another VWORRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! the TARDIS dematerialized. Principal Celestia was in the middle of some paperwork, when the TARDIS materialized, its wind blowing things around. The Guardian popped his head out. "If that wasn't any indication of my identity, I don't know what is." He said to Celestia.

"Guardian?" Principal Celestia asked.

"Yeah..." The Time Lord said sheepishly. "I can change my body when I die, as apposed to aging."

"Ah." Celestia nodded, understanding.

"You didn't believe what I said earlier did you?" The Guardian asked.

"Um... No." She told him.

"Thought you wouldn't." The Time Lord said. "Would you mind relaying this to Luna? I've got somewhere to be right now."

"Mmhm." Principal Celestia nodded.

"Thanks." Just as The Guardian was about to close the door, something occurred to him. "By the way," He said. "I popped into the future to attend your niece's wedding in my last body, so if you see past me, please don't mention my regeneration. Time travel is very risky." Principal Celestia nodded.

"Got it." She affirmed.

"Bye." The Guardian closed the TARDIS door, and with a VWORRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! the ship dematerialized. Suddenly, SPACK! TISSH! the console started sending sparks all over the place. "NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" The Guardian shouted. Flipping the same lever from earlier back over, the TARDIS materialized. Peaking out, the Time Lord saw two thugs ganging up on a young girl. "HEY!" he shouted. The two thugs turned.

"What happened to you buddy?" The first thug said, seeing the tight clothes The Guardian was still wearing. "Put on you son's clothes by mistake?" Both terrorists laughed. WHACK! The Guardian smacked the thug across the face so hard, his head hit his associates.

"You have made a very big mistake." The Time Lord said.

"Oh yeah?" The second thug asked. "What'cha gonna do about it?" The Guardian barely flinched, but hit the two thugs in their necks. Both were instantly knocked out, and fell to the ground.

"Venusian aikido." He said. Then he walked up to the little girl and knelt down. "Are you alright?" The Guardian asked kindly. The girl nodded. "What's your name?" He asked. "I guess you can call me your Guardian. Tell me the name of the girl who didn't die today."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle." The girl told him.

"Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle." The Guardian said. "Now run along. I'm sure your parents are worried about you." It wasn't until The Guardian got back to the TARDIS that he realized who he had just talked to. The Time Lord banged his head against the TARDIS door in frustration. "Guess that's why Twilight fixed me with a disbelieving look earlier." He mused. "Also, ow...that hurt." The Guardian entered the TARDIS, set the coordinates for the present day, and dematerialized with a VWORRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! Another VWORRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! and the TARDIS materialized back in Carousel Boutique. "Hey gang." The Time Lord said as he exited the TARDIS.

"Hey Guardian." The girls all said.

"So…I just had a crazy experience." The Guardian commented. "Get this: As soon as I left Celestia, The TARDIS takes me back into Twilight's past. I saved her from a couple of thugs." He smiled. "How crazy is that?"

"That's insane!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Have you gotten those clothes ready yet?" The Guardian asked Rarity.

"Mmhm." Rarity nodded and held them up. The Time Lord took them.

"Is there a place I can put them on?" He asked.

"Um..." Rarity looked around. Wordlessly, The Guardian stepped into the TARDIS to change. Rarity had provided him a white shirt. The clothes she had made were a blue jacket and black pants. She had also provided a red tie. The Time Lord put on the new clothes, and exited the TARDIS.

"Well, I think you nailed it." The Guardian said, twirling a bit to show his clothes from all angles. "And you know what else?" He asked.

"What?" Rarity asked. The Guardian reached into the TARDIS and pulled out his previous incarnation's guitar. He played a few rifts.

"Annnd-." The TIme Lord said. Sure enough, he ponied-up. "-Not only do I still like to play guitar, I can still pony up!" His pony parts disappeared, and he dropped to the ground. "Again, I think you nailed the clothes." The Guardian told Rarity as he stood in front of a nearby full-length mirror. "Coupled with the guitar, they're fantastic." He hit the strings on his guitar, strumming the beginning of Beethoven's 5th. Then, after setting the guitar aside and getting his old pants from the TARDIS, he rummaged inside one of the pant pockets. "Ah ha!" The Time Lord pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "My Sonic Shades." he said. "Might be useful to have them, just in case." He saw Rainbow roll her eyes. "You've got a problem with the idea of Sonic Shades?" The Guardian asked her. Then, he got an idea. "Rainbow, I'll give these to you if you want." The TIme Lord said. "You've just got to promise not to abuse them, and to let me use them if I somehow can't use my Sonic Screwdriver. "You okay with those conditions?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Just don't look in my internet history." The Guardian joked as he handed the Sonic Shades over.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
